ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Scooby-Doo!: The Great Mystery of WOOHP
:This article is about the film. For the DVD, see Scooby-Doo!: The Great Mystery of WOOHP (DVD). is a 2019 Canadian-American animated direct-to-video spy action comedy film and the twenty-eighth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons, and also based on the cartoon series, Totally Spies. It was released on DVD and Digital HD on February 20, 2019. Synopsis When Mystery Inc. has become the agents of WOOPH they have to help Sam, Clover, and Alex save the day from bad guys, and solve the mystery of a mysterious phantom called The Hooded Crook. Plot TBA Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley * The W.O.O.H.P. Agents ** Samantha ** Alexandra ** Clover Other characters: * Jerry Lewis * Britney * Martin Mystery (cameo;flashback) * Julie * Aggie Wilkins * Mandy * Trent * Arnold Jackson * Donna Ramon *Gabrielle, Stella, and Carmen Villains: *Ice Solina *Jazz Hands *Logan Jay *Dr. Grey *Stacy *Granny *Felicity Fences *The Hooded Crook *Muffy Peprich *Yves Mont Blanc *Shirley *Violet Vanderfleet *Lady Luna *Vanity *L.A.M.O.S. **Terrence Lewis **Myrna Beesbottom **Tim Scam **Boogie Gus **Helga Von Guggen *Willard *Manny Wong *Bonita Bikham *Milan Stilton *Geraldine Husk *Gelee *Candy Sweet Locations *Beverly Hills **Mali-U **WOOHP **The Groove Objects *Pizza *Net *Cupcakes *Burgers *Tacos *Sushi *Doughnut *Muffins *WOOHP gadgets **Cornpowders **Laser lipstick **Jetpack backpacks **Parachutes **Bungee belts **Wind Tunnel 3000 tornado blast hair dryers **X-ray sunglasses **M-Ray contact lenses **Hair clip monster grips **Pouffy pendant masks **Super Range Biodegradable Spitball Tracker Vehicles *Mystery Machine *WOOHP car *Mali-U bus Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia *The Spies recall many of their adventures from several episodes as flashbacks **W.O.W. **Evil Hair Salon **Evil Pizza Guys **Totally Mystery Much? **Ski Trip **Evil Heiress Much? **Evil Ice Cream Man Much? **Return of Geraldine **WOOHPersize Me! *Julie had disguised herself as the Beast of Bottomless Lake in the 1978 Scooby-Doo episode “The Beast is Awake in Bottomless Lake”, and Aggie Wilkins had disguised herself as Ghost of Witch McCoy in the 1977 Scooby-Doo episode “The Ozark Witch Switch”. *This is the first time that Scooby-Doo has a crossover with Totally Spies. *The character model of The Hooded Crook look like he's been reused from the Faceless Phantom from the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode Lights! Camera! Mayhem!. Home media *''Scooby-Doo!: The Great Mystery of WOOHP'' released by released by Warner Home Video on February 20, 2019. * Gallery Totally-spies-show-cover-460x460.jpg|Sam, Clover, and Alex Shaggy Rogers.jpg|Shaggy Rogers Scooby-Doo 2017.jpeg|Scooby-Doo Fred Jones (TNSDM).jpg|Fred Jones Daphne Blake (TNSDM).jpg|Daphne Blake Velma Dinkley (TNSDM).jpg|Velma Dinkley Quotes * Ghost: You did this to me. Don't you remember, Sam! Now I'm back. Back to make you pay. You, WOOHP, and all of Beverly Hills. * Clover: Hello, what is that?! *'Shaggy:' A ghost! What else! *'Sam:' Who are you?! *'Ghost:' You may call me... THE HOODED CROOK!! *'Fred:' Let's split up and look for clues. Sam will go with me and Velma. Clover, you go with Daphne, and Alex, Shaggy, and Scooby will check the place where the spies were in the past cases. Category:Scooby Doo Category:Totally Spies! Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Marathon Media Category:Films Category:Crossovers Category:2019 Films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas